


The Woman He loves Most

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Missing Scene, canon compliant to 2.23, found this on my blog but realized i never put it on here, mentioned - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: Oliver and Laurel after the team's victory over Slade:"How is your friend, Felicity?”“She’s fine. It’s not the first time she’s been in danger either.”Laurel nodded, “I would imagine her being…close to you would do that.”





	

Laurel watched as Oliver walked in to her office, her temporary office until the powers that be decided what was going to be done about the lack of a mayor and a DA.

He looked lighter than she could remember him being since he’d gotten back two years ago and it made her smile, “Is he taken care of?”

Oliver nodded as he shut the door behind him, “He’s alive but confined to a prison.”

“Did you just get back?”

Again he nodded but glanced away, his fingers pressing together in a movement she now recognized as one he did when he pulled back the arrow on his bow, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

He cleared his throat, “That you were put in danger because of me. Again.”

“Let’s be honest Oliver, a lot of the times I find myself in danger has little to do with you and more to do with the fact I have a tendency to find the most dangerous situations and dive in head first. Apparently it’s a family trait.”

Oliver chuckled, “Still.”

“He was with you on the island, right? Sara filled me in on a lot of the details before she left with Nyssa.” She waited till he nodded before walking around her desk and resting a hand on his arm, “He held on to something you said five years ago. You couldn’t have known what would happen. How is your friend, Felicity?”

“She’s fine. It’s not the first time she’s been in danger either.”

Laurel nodded, “I would imagine her being…close to you would do that.”

Oliver’s eyebrows lowered as he replayed her words back, sensing a double meaning in them and realized she had been there when Slade had gone on about Felicity being the woman he loved most in the world.

“It wasn’t-She and I aren’t-“

“Together?” she finished for him.

“Right.“

With a smile she crossed her arms and titled her head slightly and it struck Oliver how confident she was, how right she looked in this big office with its view. She had a good heart and a stronger backbone, a moral compass he’d lost and was only just now slowly getting back.

She’d do good here, the responsibility wouldn’t be an easy weight but it would be one she’d carry well.

“And so the madman with a big sword thought he’d need another hostage?”

“I wasn’t going to kill him.”

Laurel didn’t understand why the statement was so important but she nodded as if she understood, “Okay.”

“But I couldn’t get close enough to give him the cure, so Felicity and I worked out a plan to convince Slade I-that I-“

She laughed at his inability to say the words and took pity on her old friend, “That you loved her?”

“Right. She had a better chance of getting close and using the cure than me. He’d underestimate her.”

“So you convinced a man you spent years with on an island, who for all intents and purposes knew you incredibly well, that you loved Felicity? Oliver, I care about you, you know I do, so understand what I’m about to say, I say with love. You’re a terrible liar.”

“The past two years might prove otherwise,” he challenged.

“That was as much blindness on my part as anything,” she argued lightly, waving away his argument. “Looking back, I should have seen the signs. They were all there. So forgive me if I don’t believe you woke up one day with Oscar worthy acting.”

He opened his mouth to argue but Laurel put up a hand, a smile once again complimenting the red on her lips, “Don’t try to lie some more, Ollie. It’ll just embarrass us both.”

“She’s important,” he finally conceded.

Laurel walked up towards him and framed his face, “I know. Looking back, I should have seen signs. They were all there.” She gave his lips a friendly peck, “But don’t discount the possibility of something else. If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the past few years it’s that keeping someone at arm’s length doesn’t just mean you sacrifice your happiness, you might be sacrificing theirs as well.”

Confident she’d gotten her message across she dropped her hands and walked back to her desk, “I have to get back to work but we should get dinner later this week. When we both have a night off.”

He smiled at her over the top wink, shaking his head even while he tried to discount the words slowly rooting themselves in his heart, “I’ll call you.”

Oliver headed towards the door but stopped and turned when she called him.

She was smiling again, “For the record, I like her.”


End file.
